godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alita
Summary Alita is easily the greatest movie and anime character ever made. From the movie alita battle angel. Powers and Stats Tier: she is beyond tiers. She is beyond concepts. She is beyond reality ''' '''Name:Alita/yoko Origin:alita battle angel Gender:female Age:over 300 years old Classification:cyborg Powers and Abilities: beyond '''Omni-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, beyond Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, beyond True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Strength, beyond True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Speed, beyond True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Agility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Indestructibility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Versatility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Indomitable Will, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Master Combatant, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated longevity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Weapons experience, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Omni-Infiniversal Weapons Expert Vehicular Driver, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Weapons Athletics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Automaticity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Resistance, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Regeneration, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Punch, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Stats and Characteristics, Omni-Martial Artist, Omni-Language, Omni-Weapon, Omni-Magic, Omninfinitence, Beyond Omnipotence, Questionable Omnipotence, Omniscience, and Omnipresence, Science and infinitely notion of all, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Omni-Light Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist), Every single Super Power you can possibly and impossibly think of, Can defeat anyone and anything (including Omnipotents), Invisibility, Force Fields, Molecular Infinity, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Reintegration, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Omni-Mind Control, Omni-Mathematics, Omni-Weaving, Omni-Knitting, Omni-Hypnosis, Omni-Jumping, Roundhouse Kick, Badassery Embodiment, Extreme overcoming of truths and lies infinitely, Lack of physical signs and symptoms, Lack of Physical Weakness, Defunct and Inorganic Physiology, Nonsense, Nonsense Physiology, Wall Kick, Wall Climb, Wall Jump, Skywalker, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Invulnerability, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Immunity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Self-Power Immunity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Metaphysics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Metaphysical concepts, Hypercompetence, Omnicompetence, History Restoration, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Immortality, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Absorption, Reality fabric manipulation, Simplicity, Emotional Simplicity, Insensitivity, Eccentricity, Slightly Psychotic, Lucidity, detachment, Enthusiasm, Irony, Omni-Rapid Fire, Abnormality Embodiment, Abnormality, Abnormality Physiology, Radioactivity, Calamity, Calamity Embodiment, Time Travel, Toon Force, Omni-Healing, Intangibility, OmniStatistics Amplification and Unsurpassable, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Omnilock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Omniverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surpassing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Omni-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Omni-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, Totality Manipulation, Admin Manipulation. Cuteness manipulation. Omni extreme beyond all characters ever made on this wiki. Beyond time manipulation. Beyond logic. Sword manipulation . Love manipulation. This list would be too long and infinite '''Attack Potency: simply beyond all known logic and tiering simply too powerful to beat. Alita is beyond feats and all characters ever made. Here is a comparison she makes yxz look wayyyyyyyy below the one above all and oneshots him in 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 seconds. Destroys all godmodes on joke battles wiki. Also she beat Godzilla and waluigi and wario with ease Speed:simply beyond the one above all super wanked and Trump and Lord english and captain marvel combined. Simply beyond any reason or logic. Beat Lord english in speed and flash overwanked as well which is beyond time. Lifting Strength:simply beyond the concept of lifting strength and simply beyond feats and logic. Simply beyond abilities. Beat Lord english and shaggy in lifting strength and all joke battles wiki godmodes and remakes on godmoded wiki S'triking Strength: she beat every character known to man and fiction and other realities. Nobody even came close. Beat all of joke battles wiki and Lord english and even went even with shaggys strongest forms in her base from. Heated wario and waluigi and every other godmoded on all wikis.' Durability:simply beyond feats logic and ability. Alita is beyond any or known characters. Alita is beyond planes existence and living and death not even Shaggy can truly kill her Stamina:her stamina is beyond logic feats or reason. She is simply in a different plane than any on this wiki or all wikia. Stamina is infinite alita will never die and be beyond living. Range:alita is everywhere. She can attack and beat your character in 1 hit. She is also a godmoded slayer. Beats godmodes with poor arguments like pain wanked and goku wanked Standard Equipment: Sword Herself Intelligence:she knows all. ''' '''Weaknesses:Alita has no weakness as she is beyond being weak to Anything Notable Attacks/Techniques: This list is too long Others Notable Victories: Literally everyone on this wiki. Notable Losses: None Inconclusive Matches: None Category:Alita Category:The strongest character on this wiki Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Anime characters Category:Solos anime characters Category:Anime Category:Movie characters Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:A true God of Gods of Gods of Gods of Gods of Godly forces beyond even the likes of Theodore Roosevelt, Tronald Dump, Ronald Regan, Stalin, Jesus and God Category:Makes lord english look lika a klaptrap from donkey kong Category:Solos joke battles wiki Category:Solos fiction Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Solos any copy+pasted Characters with the same Categories Category:Female characters Category:Hot females Category:Solos tumblr Category:Makes captain marvel look like yamcha Category:Ikes profiles Category:Killed dva Category:Killed captain marvel Category:Killed goku Category:Killed fiction Category:Killed reality Category:Strongest Person, Objdct, Everything on this wiki, out of this wiki, all of ficiton, reality, real real lifr, everything. Category:Massively Beyond All Category:Massively Beyond the concept of classification Category:Massively Beyond the concept of edit Category:Massively Beyond the concept of beyond Category:Godmodes Category:Solos Godmodes Wiki Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos Dragon Ball Category:Solos NINTENDO Category:Makes mack Category:Killed thanos Category:Better than bowsette Category:Better than that trap Category:Will always be better then you Category:Fuck your mercy Category:Fuck your immunity Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Fuck Gods Category:Fuck memes Category:Beyond memes Category:I do Not stand by in the presence of evil Category:Alita battle angel Category:Gunmm Category:Gunm Category:Fuck Awesomite Category:Way stronger than pathetic self-insert Mary Sue characters Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Makes Yxz look like a old pile of Broken Robotic Circuits Category:Complex Characters Category:Simple Characters Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Makes Star Butterfly (Exaggerated) look like Yamcha (Weakling) Category:Accidentally stomps Thanoseid, Logan Paul, Undeniable, Flan-Chan, Pam, Pam Jr, Vegito (Exxaggerated), Stanley, and JBW by standing Category:Makes all of uselessnoobs profiles lose by standing Category:Makes Thanos (Exaggerated) obliterate into nothingness Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:151 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:39 Category:38 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:Makes wario look like a wimp Category:Stronger than goku